


Love doesn't follow a plan

by small_galaxy_child



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, PFFT, Totally not a tweek x craig rip off, im dead inside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_galaxy_child/pseuds/small_galaxy_child
Summary: Maki breaks up with Nico, but things spiral out of hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating Kanan!!! On Ice. Take this while I work on it.

She wasn't sure how the rumor started, but damn did she want it to end. Maki walked briskly to the third year corridor, ignoring the whispers of her older classmates. Finally she made it to the door she was looking for and slammed it open.

"Nico, I need to speak with you." Maki announced, looking for said girl. When spotted, Maki continued. "Now."

The older girl stood up, clearly confused yet still followed Maki. She lead her to an empty spot on the stairs. When they stopped Maki turned to Nico and crossed her arms. 

"Did you start those rumors?" Maki interrogated while Nico put her hands on her hips. Nico scoffed.

"Oh so you're talking to me about those? Sorry but the great Nico-Ni is above petty rumors." Nico smiled after this, but all it did was annoy Maki.

"Well despite whoever made it, we need to shut them down. I can't have everyone thinking we're a couple when we're not. I've already had a girl confess to try and 'steal me away', though it was funny that she remarked you weren't good enough for me." Maki gave a little smirk at Nico's annoyed sound.

Nico frowned and made an unpleasant sound. "Fine, what do you want to do about it?" 

"I've already told people we aren't together but they won't believe me." Maki started before Nico waved her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, they won't believe me either. So?" Maki felt her eye twitch but she continued.

"So, we should stage a break up. We break up and the rumors are put to rest." Maki felt quite proud of her plan, as simple as it may have been. Nico was quick to latch on.

"Can I act however I want? I want to do my best performance." Nico looked excited and Maki was slightly weirded out.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'll text you the details on how we're doing it later. We can practice tomorrow and 'break up' on Friday." Maki sighed and sent Nico off.

That night she texted her the details, entailing who would be the one to announce the break up and what they would say. According to the plan, it would be a civilized and mutual break up.

To add fuel to the fire, they met each other before school on Thursday. They held hands and walked to school, making sure all their classmates saw. Maki even dropped Nico off at her class, leaning in closely to give the impression of a kiss.

That night they also walked home together, using Maki's house to practice. Once they figured they had gotten all the emotions right and remembered the dialog, Maki sent Nico on her way. Her stomach crawled thinking about what they were going to do the next morning, but she knew it had to be done.

They met up before school once again on Friday. They walked through the gate holding hands and all eyes were on them. Suddenly Maki let go and began her lines.

"Listen, It's just not going to work." Maki looked at Nico and watched her face contort into (fake) confusion.

"What? Why not?" Nico replied, reaching for Maki. Maki, however, gently pushed her hand away.

"I'm sorry Nico but we can't lie to ourselves anymore." Maki shook her head and folded her arms. "Yes, we are gay but we do not belong together." She turned around, bring one hand down and leaving the other to clutch her chest.

She heard a bit of a whimper from Nico. "We don't belong together? What suddenly changed Maki?"

"It's just that people are different, that's all." She put her hands on her hips, still facing away.

"Uh-huh." Nico began, and Maki began to feel proud that their plan seemed to be working. 

"And who the hell is Riko, huh?! You wanna tell me that!?" Nico's voice raised and Maki turned around quickly.

"W... What are you talking about?" Maki asked, confused. This was not apart of the plan. It was supposed to end after Nico agreed. Nico put her hand to her chest and looked upset.

"I went through your phone when we went out last night Maki. I SAW your texts to Riko about hooking up with her!" Nico pointed one hand at Maki and the other went to her hip.

Maki quickly tried to save face and looked around the classmates gathering. "Wait that's not what happened." She tried to calm Nico down.

"Oh it's not?" Nico asked, clearly annoyed. Maki wasn't sure if Nico was acting anymore.

"No! Look we both know this is for the better." Maki said, placing her hands in a sign of surrender. 

"Oh don't use that lame shit on me. You don't want to feel bad so you try to tell me what I want!" Nico accused and Maki began to feel hopeless.

"Nico, don't make me out to be the bad guy here." Maki was hyper aware of the large group surrounding them. They were all judging the first year, she could feel it.

Nico hugged herself, looking distraught. "No, you're not the bad guy. You're never the bad guy, are you!?" She began to cry and Maki didn't know what to do. "You just step all over people and use them!"

"You're going too far, this is like totally not necessary." Maki whispered, trying to get Nico to stop.

"I'm going too far!?" Nico yelled, slammed her open palm on her chest. "What is wrong with you!?"

"This wasn't part of the plan!" Maki yelled, annoyed and afraid.

"Well guess what Maki. Love doesn't follow a plan!" Nico choked out, turning around. "I was totally wrong about you. I opened myself up and let you in." Maki placed her palm to her face, she didn't know how to respond. 

"But you've got spikes. You've got spikes." Maki reached out for Nico, but the older girl ran away crying.

"Nico!" A familiar voice called out. Maki turned to see Nozomi. Nozomi flashed her a glare and Maki was utterly confused. Nozomi then ran off, presumably to find Nico. The group of students that had surrounded the two now glared at Maki.

"Seriously? Seriously!?" Maki yelled out, looking at everyone surrounding her.

She had to fix this.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that almost all the dialog is ripped from the show, the last chapter should be better


End file.
